


he had a guitar and we had no class in the morning

by bulletsfrank



Series: septicsauce college hell [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletsfrank/pseuds/bulletsfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vinny smiled really wide and held his stomach while he laughed, and jack couldn't help but stare. he felt almost entranced. his demeanor was really lovely; he had to blink his eyes really hard to stop himself from staring. either he was extremely drunk or this guy was extremely attractive. maybe it was both. </p><p>college au of the crackship of vinny/jacksepticeye</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you like me 'cause i'm drunk

**Author's Note:**

> this ship makes no fucking sense but i LOVE IT
> 
> note: if you were wondering, i based vinny's appearance off those old vinesauce skit videos he used to post back in 2010, so if you're wondering why he is described differently than how he looks now that's why
> 
> here is the song vinny was playing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frlvJ7OSpw4

     the music was way too fucking loud. everything was starting to mesh into each other; the people laughing and moving, the buzzing in his ears. jack stood in the corner of the room near the doorway to the outside, almost ready to go home at this point. the bass was starting to hurt his head. and even though he was someone who was great at holding liquor, he felt like puking. he hadn't even drank that much; he was only slightly tipsy. he felt incredibly out of place -- given, this was his first party in a long time. he had no idea why he thought it would be a good idea to come in the first place.  
     jack sighed audibly, or, it would have been audibly, if it wasn't so god damn loud. he reached in his pocket and got his phone out, ready to start scrolling through his various social network sites. until someone bumped into his shoulder with force.  
his head snapped up to see who had bumped into him so hard. the guy was a mix of normal-set and lanky; he had a slight stubble and had long, shaggy brown hair sticking out of the bottom of his hat. he was wearing a loose t-shirt and slightly baggy pants, and he had a guitar swung around to rest on his back. he smiled out of the side of his mouth at jack, a weak gesture of apology.  
     "sorry about that, but you're right next to the door." the dude spoke up, knowing full well that it was loud as hell and that just talking was not going to suffice. jack had no real idea how to respond, so he replied with a "s'okay." that roused a slightly confused look from the brown haired guy. he side stepped to stand next to jack, which made the irishman tense up and grip his phone really tightly out of sheer nervousness. not that he was intimidating. he was... attractive. and smelled really fucking good, too.  
     it was quiet between the two for a few seconds, well, as quiet as it could be with house music playing at max volume. the guy with the guitar spoke up, his voice unwavering.  
     "my name's vinny," he held his hand out to his side for jack to shake, and he nervously obliged. jack shoved his phone in his back pocket as nonchalantly as he could, which in retrospect, made him look like a trembling mess.  
     "the name's jack, er, sean if ya prefer," jack smiled lightly, looking at the slightly taller man. vinny's eyes were still fixated on him. he felt a tinge of anxiety from being stared at like that. he was feeling like such a nervous mess, but jesus, parties are scary shit in college. to him they were, anyway.  
     "two names?" vinny's face was neutral. "that's cool."  
     "yeah," jack replied, not sure if vinny would be able to hear him. he felt like it was going to get awkward between the two after that, but vinny was charismatic and apparently had experience carrying conversations.  
     "you a freshman?" vinny asked. he adjusted the strap that was holding his guitar.  
     "yeah," jack laughed nervously.  
     "i'm a senior." vinny didn't say it with a sense of superiority like jack would have expected. he looked away and over to all of the other people, still drinking and playing mindless party games. a few people were kissing and getting way into it on the couches.  
     "i didn't really come here to get drunk." vinny smiled halfway. he stepped a few steps so he could see jack's face while they talked. he rested his weight on his left leg, putting his hands in his pockets.  
     "what'd ya come here for, then?" jack asked, a little dumbfounded.  
     "to get some, probably." vinny said it in such a deadpan tone that it made jack's heart jump. he folded his arms and laughed nervously out of habit. vinny noticed jack's uncomfortable movements, and laughed wholly.  
     "i'm joking, jack." vinny smiled really wide and held his stomach while he laughed, and jack couldn't help but stare. he felt almost entranced. his demeanor was really lovely; he had to blink his eyes really hard to stop himself from staring. either he was extremely drunk or this guy was extremely attractive. maybe it was both.  
vinny's laughter died down slowly. he adjusted his beanie and plucked a few hairs out of his hat to rest on his forehead.  
     "anyway, you look like you're bored as hell. wanna watch me play?" the brunet pointed at his back, and at what jack assumed was his guitar. "it's quiet in my dorm."  
     "y-yeah, that would be cool." jack smiled as he fumbled to untie his hoodie from his waist and put it on. he zipped it up and looked at vinny, who, unsurpringly, was still staring at him. "whenever you're ready."

 

     the air was slightly heavy between the two as they walked to the boy's dorms. jack was texting his best friend mark while they walked, and vinny was humming to himself quietly. jack tried his best to keep in sync with the slightly taller man's strides so he wouldn't get left behind. it was kind of cold outside, which was to be expected in the fall. jack still couldn't really believe he was going to this guy's dorm, some random dude he had an extremely brief conversation with at a party. it's not like he looked creepy or anything. he was a pretty average looking guy. well, above average looking guy.  
     "you looked really out of yourself at that party," vinny said, his voice was clear and and confident sounding. "just from looking at you, parties don't seem like your thing."  
     "what's that supposed ta mean?" jack asked, a smile creeping across his face.  
     vinny laughed lightly in response. "you looked nervous."  
     "that's 'cause ya came out of ta blue 'n started talkin' to me." jack wasn't heavy in his tone, he was still slightly joking.  
     "don't act like it's my fault," vinny stuck his hand in his pocket, still smiling slightly. "you looked terrified even before i got there."  
     jack stopped talking for a few seconds as they opened the door to the dormitories. he followed vinny closely. when they got inside, he continued on himself.  
     "it was really loud," jack's head still hurt as proof. "that, and you're right, parties ain't my thing. never have been."  
     "and i ask again, why did you go?" vinny led jack up the stairs and towards his dorm room. it was really quiet inside the big building. everyone who was doing anything was either at a party and everyone who was doing nothing was sleeping.  
     "nothin' better ta do." the irishman replied, not lying.  
     after a few more tens of seconds walking, vinny stopped in front of a door at the end of a hallway. he took a key out of his back pocket and unlocked the door in one swift motion. "well, this is something better to do, right?" he motioned for jack to go first.  
     vinny's room wasn't exactly trashed, but it wasn't clean either. he had piles of clothes on the floor but some things were organized. his bed was made and so was his dorm mate's. jack wondered which one of the two was the organized one and which one was the slob. posters were hung over vinny's bed of various video games and movies. a giant star wars poster was in the middle of all of them, almost painting the whole wall with itself.  
     "wheres ya roommate?" jack questioned, sitting on the bed he assumed was vinny's.  
     "that party, probably." vinny took his guitar off of his back and propped it up against a chair at the foot of his bed. he took in a deep sigh and sat down, looking exhausted. "you can take your shoes off if you want."  
     jack twiddled his thumbs as he obliged. he was still ungodly nervous about being around this guy. he pulled out his phone again to reply to mark's endless string of _'you met who?'_ and _'is he a weirdo?' 'crazed butt stabber?'_  
     "i didn't ask," jack looked at the other brunet, who was sprawled in the chair. "why did ya go to the party, then?"  
     vinny picked up his guitar and rested it in his lap. he lightly strummed the strings with his fingers, not yet caring to make a tune. "i was told you would be there."  
     jack tightened his grip on his phone and looked over vinny, who was surprisingly not looking at him. he had his eyes fixated on his hands and guitar. he took in a deep breath and took off his hat, tossing it on the floor. jack took that as a mental note. _he's the messy one._  
     "uh," jack stammered. "from who?"  
     "you talk loud in class." vinny smiled and returned his gaze to jack.  
     it was quiet for about a minute besides vinny's loose strums on his slightly out of tune guitar. he let his hand lazily rise and fall over the strings, slowly creating a coherent melody. jack tried to think of what classes he had with vinny. he had never actually seen him in any of his classes. calculus...? no, that's not it. english? politics?  
     vinny reached in his pocket and swiped a couple loose cigarettes and lighter. "do you want a smoke?" his green eyes flicked up and met blue, which still looked dumbfounded.  
     "why was yer intent to come see me?" jack held out his hand to accept a cigarette. he wasn't a big smoker, but he decided he could go for one right now. maybe it would calm him down at least a little.  
     vinny lit his own cigarette and handed one and the lighter to jack. the irishman put the cigarette between his lips and lit it, sucking in the heavy smoke and holding back the immediate urge to cough.  
     the older man contemplated for a few seconds, resting his cigarette in between his fingers. "do you own a mirror?"  
     jack cocked his head in confusion. he looked up to his side and thought about it for a few seconds. did he own a mirror? wait, that's a dumb question. yeah, of course he owned a mirror. who doesn't own one?  
     "yea-" jack was cut off by vinny.  
     "you're attractive, that's why."  
     jack couldn't help but smile at how damn stupid that was. he could feel his face getting slightly warm, and he wasn't sure if it was because he was flustered or he was starting to feel sick again. a mix of both, he decided.  
     jack locked his phone and set it next to him on the bed. he shot his eyes at vinny, who had his cigarette propped between lips. he looked at jack and smirked a little.  
     "don't be so awkward about it," vinny's monotone voice was kind of quiet. "never had a dude compliment you before?"  
     "it ain't really that," jack stuttered. "uh,"  
     "i won't pry. want to listen?" vinny pointed at his guitar. he took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out in the ashtray. he grabbed a green guitar pick out from his back pocket and stuck it between his teeth while he tuned his guitar.  
jack didn't reply to vinny's question. he kept silent and watched vinny as his hands moved to tighten and loosen the strings, doing it all by ear. that skill was endearing to him. it reminded him of his old bandmates that were extremely good at listening to their own instruments. it made jack kind of miss being in a band and playing the drums. jack tipped his cigarette in the ashtray, only halfway done with it but not caring to have any more.  
     vinny cleared his throat and started strumming lightly at first. "i don't know if you'll know this song," taking the pick out from between his teeth, he kept his eyes on the guitar. "i've been listening to it a lot recently." vinny's change of tone made jack a little confused and slightly melancholy. without any more introduction, vinny started to play.  
     the melody was slightly slow but very well put together. jack watched as vinny's hand rose and fell over the strings, considerably more in tune than before. the older man's leg bounced up and down slowly in tune to the tab changes.

_"it's the shadowy whisper that brushes my leg  
or sends you shooting it through my brain  
it's the way you back up into my veins"_

     vinny's voice was clear and easy to register. he didn't sing very loud, despite having a very pleasant voice. jack watched, completely entranced as vinny's chest rose and fell taking in deep breaths after long notes.

_"it's a cruel world  
but it's cool"_

     jack smiled slightly. vinny was right, he had no idea what song this was. it was kind of sad sounding -- something you would listen to alone in your room at night. vinny kept strumming, and looked up to see jack looking at him. he had no problem keeping eye contact, but jack certainly did. he shifted uncomfortably. his stomach had a slight knot in it as vinny looked back at his hands.

_"it's the way you keep wearing me all on your clothes_  
_or pull me back on my own bed_  
_or let me see you getting changed_

_it's a cruel world  
but it's cool"_

     outside the windows of the dorms, both of them could hear screaming and hollering of drunk kids coming back to their rooms for the night. neither of them paid too much mind. vinny stopped for a second or two, readjusted his fingers on the guitar pick, and kept singing.

  
_"well, i'm out in california now_  
_ari gave me his new car_  
_and all the girls are so champagne_  
_i'm a high liver_  
_i'm a slow burner_ "

     the guitar passed the end of the lyrics, and jack could tell vinny had practiced this song before. the way his hands moved with so little fumbles as he played was lovely and extremely charming. jack sighed slightly as vinny stopped. the brunet had a strange look on his face -- it wasn't exactly sadness or happiness. it was something in the middle, almost like a mix of the two.  
     "i'm not the best singer," vinny apologized, setting his guitar pick on the endtable. he lifted his guitar and propped it up against the wall this time. "i'm better at playing than singing."  
     "i really liked it." jack was honest with vinny. he really, really, did like it. he loved it even. watching him play made jack feel slightly lightheaded, in a good way.  
     "yeah, yeah, they all say that." vinny laughed a little. "no, but thank you. my room mate hates when i play. it annoys the shit out of him."  
     "he doesn't sound like ta most pleasant of dudes," jack joined in, smiling too.  
     "he isn't so bad." vinny stood up slowly, grunting as he did. he kicked his shoes off as he let himself meld into the side of the bed jack wasn't sitting on. vinny's knee brushed jack's and he could feel a tinge of electricity run through him.  
     it was quiet except for a few people coming and going to their rooms. jack heard a few guys sneaking girls into their dorms for the night; well, sneaking was a loose term. they were all so obnoxiously loud it was impossible not to hear them.  
     vinny's breathing was slightly heavy. his eyes were still open, though. he was staring at the ceiling. he propped himself up on his elbows, his shirt raising off his waist a little.  
     "you know, jack," vinny chewed his lip. "i like you."  
     jack didn't know how to respond. at all. he looked over at vinny, who as usual, was still disgustingly composed. jack was trying his best to shove his nervousness in the back of his mind. he probably meant as a friend. it wasn't that big of a deal, but jack's brain didn't exactly think so.  
     "you're a cool guy yerself, vinny," jack looked up at the ceiling too, the air almost completely silent and extremely heavy. vinny sat up only a few inches away from jack. he rested his hand on the irishman's thigh lightly. his other hand grabbed the back of jack's neck to turn his head to be face to face with each other.  
     "you know what kind of like i mean," vinny's breath smelled like a mixture of cigarette smoke and hard liquor; he probably got slightly drunk before he showed his face at the party in the first place. jack's chest tightened. he started to take shallow breaths trying to keep his cool. vinny didn't exactly hesitate to bring jack's face to his.  
     jack gasped in a small pocket of air, his heart pounding out of his chest. he wasn't... opposed to kissing vinny. no, it was the complete opposite. his head started to swim as vinny rubbed his hand over his leg and onto his hip. he licked jack's lower lip lightly in attempt to deepen the kiss. jack accepted, their kiss becoming wet and fevered. vinny was making small gasps and grunts under his breath, bringing jack closer to him. jack licked the roof of vinny's mouth, tasting a heavy taste of vodka. this brought out a deep shiver from vinny, his voice leaking out not-so-subtly. jack could feel his pants tighten as he heard vinny make such a lewd sound.  
     the first one to pull away was vinny. he stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath. he looked at jack through half-lidded green eyes. he motioned for jack to lay down, and the smaller man obliged. he laid on his back as vinny perched himself over the greying brunet. he placed his hands on either side of jack's head, bringing their lips together again.  
     jack let his hands find the small of vinny's back. vinny went straight for tongue this time, tapping into jack's mouth like he needed it as bad as air. jack let himself get lost in the foreign sensation. he had never been kissed so deeply. vinny was starting to nip at his lower lip, and the mixed feelings of pleasure and pain were fucking electrifying. vinny lowered his hips and straddled jack, his hips rocking back and forth slowly as he broke away from the kiss.  
     vinny was almost completely out of breath. "pull... pull my hair," he gasped as he let his lips find jack's neck. the smaller man quickly did as he was told, taking a handful of long brown hair and gripping it roughly. vinny nipped at jack's neck in reaction. he let out a muffled moan, a shiver running all throughout his body and straight to his pants.  
     jack felt himself start to sweat, his hand unconsciously pulling vinny's hair extremely hard. vinny's grunts started to get louder, almost so loud that jack worried the people in the dorms next to them would hear.  
     falling away from jack's neck, vinny looked at him and met his mouth again for a softer kiss. vinny's lips were soft and knowing. he had done this tons of times before, jack could feel it. vinny rocked his hips roughly, and jack balled his fist in vinny's already disheveled hair. he felt himself getting extremely hard through his pants.  
vinny let his hands travel south, his hands starting to feel for the bottom of jack's shirt. he broke away from jack's lips and shifted his body down so he could get a better reach. he pressed his palms flat on jack's stomach, which made him swear under his breath.  
     "i know we just met, but," vinny started to unzip jack's jeans. "you're... really hot."  
     jack's breathing was heavy as he propped himself on his shoulders to look down at vinny. he was straddling the irishman's ankles, his hands and face near his hips. jack felt a strike of uncertainty coarse through his veins. were they really going to do this? slightly drunk and extremely lonely? jack sighed as he looked down at vinny again. his hand was still buried in his brown hair.  
     "i was going ta say i was straight," jack laughed a little bit, his throat feeling like it was going to close. "but -- whatever, fuck it."  
     vinny smiled slightly in response. he tugged the zipper of jack's pants down with a rough hand. he could smell jack's cologne and internally jack praised himself for showering this morning. vinny let his hands travel as he yanked down jack's pants down to his knees. he met his fingers to the inside of jack's thighs, the skin slightly tacky from sweat. vinny pressed his lips to one of jack's hipbones, nipping and licking to capture a response from the smaller man.  
     jack grunted underneath his breath, anxious and excited at the same time. he ran his fingers through vinny's hair as the brunet kissed and licked up and down the sides of his body. jack felt restlessness and really, really, just wanted to cut to the chase; but he savored the closeness and slow pace vinny was painting out.  
     "i'm not very good at this," vinny flicked his eyes up at jack as he ran a few fingers along the outline of jack's erection. that made him growl deeply under his breath, the sensation traveling all the way up his spine.  
     "ya said that about yer guitar playin' too," jack gritted his teeth.  
     vinny didn't reply. he lightly ran his fingers up and down jack's boxers, slowly tipping his fingers under the waistband and pulling it down. he spat on his hand, and slowly cupped his hand around jack, and started to jerk his almost completely hard dick.  
     jack muttered something incoherent under his breath, his fingers curling in vinny's hair again, his other hand gripping the top layer of the bedsheets. he hadn't been touched by anyone but himself for so damn long. vinny's slender fingers wrapped a little tighter at the base of jack's dick, his finger tips rubbing the sides feather-lightly. it was almost ticklish.  
     breathing was the only sound between the two, jack's considerably more heavy than vinny's. the smaller man was patting vinny's hair at this point, lightly running his fingers through the boy's long brunette hair. jack's arms were kind of weak from holding up his weight to watch vinny, who was still gently stroking him, not even fully yet. the expression on vinny's face made jack's cheeks flush. the upperclassman's eyes were almost shut and he was biting his lips, intently watching his actions. he let his fingers slide over the tip of jack's erection, which was starting to leak precum.  
     without warning, vinny replaced his fingertips with his tongue, which forced a growling moan out of the back of jack's throat. the sensation was almost like a burning in his hips, traveling from below him all the way up to his chest. vinny kept his right hand at the base of jack's dick, slowly jerking as he licked up and down the sides, making sounds that made jack huff. his face was getting hot, and his breaths were pretty much pants at this point. the grip he had on vinny's hair was hard, and he worried that he was hurting him.  
     jack groaned, rocking his hips side to side, feeling the pressure of orgasm pressing in his stomach. vinny must have taken that as a signal, because he stopped for a second or two and wiped his mouth with his free hand. he put his hand flat on jack's stomach and took half of jack's length in his mouth, stopping for a few seconds and letting his tongue draw patterns.  
     "ffff--uck," jack gasped, his other hand finding vinny's messy mop of brown hair, gripping. unconciously, he pushed vinny down on him, which made the older man gag. he didn't stop, though. jack felt disgusting to admit that the tensing of vinny's throat around him felt fucking incredible. vinny let his eyes flick up at jack, who had already been watching the brunet intensely. jack's breath hitched in his throat. he wanted to say something but his words caught in his throat like honey.  
     vinny sucked up, his free hand rubbing jack's pelvic bone lightly. he stopped for a second and moved, taking his mouth of off jack's dick. he swallowed wetly.  
     "pull my hair harder," his words were heavy and hot, his breaths irregular. vinny took his hand stroked jack a couple of times before he took his whole length into his mouth this time. jack bit his tongue in surprise and winced at the sensation of pleasure and pain at the same time. he took a bigger fistful of soft brown hair and tugged up, rousing a muffled gasping moan from vinny, which pushed jack almost to the edge.  
     "vinny, i-- unnnh... think i'm gonna --" jack swallowed his spit and a few small drops of blood coming from his tongue. he grunted as vinny softly ran his teeth up and down the sides of his dick. a shock of electricity ran through jack's whole body and all the way through to his fingertips. out of habit, he pushed vinny's head down to the base of himself, making vinny gag again; the sensation of his throat twitching pushed him over into a loud and intense orgasm. he let out a loud yet confined moan, his breath shuddering.  
     vinny tried his best not to gag again as he kept jack's dick in his throat as he rode out his orgasm. he pulled off of jack, stings of cum sticking to the tip and his lips. he swallowed what was in his mouth without hesitation. he stuck his tongue out to show jack what was left; the extremely pornographic gesture making jack blush and look to the side.  
     it was quiet for about 20 seconds as they both caught their breath. vinny reached over to his nightstand to grab a tissue to clean up around his mouth and what was left on jack. pulling up his boxers, jack was the first to break the silence.  
     "where did ya get that good at... well, y'know," he rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to look to red in the face at how awkward the question was.  
     "college teaches you a lot," vinny swallowed the mixture of spit and the remnants of jack's cum. vinny's face was flushed too, so jack didn't feel weird being so into it.  
     jack laughed lightly as he finished pulling up his pants and zipping them up.  
     "sleep here tonight," vinny perched himself on his knees. "even if my dorm mate comes back, he has walked in on weirder things than me sharing a bed."  
     jack nodded in agreement, his head still kind of hurting. in all honesty, he was ready to hit the hay, too. he didn't think he had the energy to go to his dorm right now, especially because he was probably still weak in the knees.  
     "t'ank ya, vinny," jack smirked halfway. "i like ya too, by ta way."  
     vinny got up to turn off the bright overhead light, a nightlight glowing out from under the curtains.


	2. and you won't when i'm sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing gets resolved lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good fucking going vinny

     it had been a week since vinny and jack had last talked. jack didn't know if vinny was just distant and didn't care, if he was busy, or if he just had forgotten. now that jack recalled it, he didn't remember giving vinny any way of contacting him. he probably doesn't even know where jack's dorm is. and jack didn't know if vinny cared enough to know. in all honesty, he felt a little betrayed. in the sense that he expected next to nothing and was still let down. why did he even expect vinny to talk to him again? why is he such a hopeless romantic that anyone who looks twice at him makes his chest tight?  
     the air was kind of humid today. all the students were getting back to their dorms or leaving campus for the weekend. jack sighed, his eyelids heavy from lack of sleep and lack of morale in general. he was looking forward to the weekend and sleeping for a straight 15 hours, probably.  
     on the way back to his dorm room, he passed the fountain in the middle of the school ground, a bunch of people smoking cigarettes and laughing amongst themselves. it made jack feel even more alone. it zapped back a week where he relucantly shared a cigarette with vinny. the singing for him and all that. it still made him a little lightheaded and euphoric to think about vinny singing. he groaned to himself, wanting someone to clock him in the nose for thinking about vinny so much, but it's not like he wanted to. he'd probably pay money for his brain to just shut down completely.  
     a few more moments of walking and loud students shouting, jack froze in the middle of a stride. he heard singing. it wasn't just anyone singing -- he recognized it all too fucking well. he turned to the side to see it. vinny was sitting underneath a huge oak tree, the light beind shaded by the branches and leaves. he was loosely strumming his guitar and singing out a gentle tune. what threw him off though, was that there a bunch of people watching. girls watching. one of them was sitting next to vinny, her head resting on his shoulder. her eyes were shut gently, a smile stretching across her face. the other couple of girls were sitting in front of him, watching with sparks in their eyes.  
     jack balled his fist, the sight making his stomach churn slightly. he felt even more sick when he realized that the song he was playing was the song vinny had played for him the night they met. jack looked down, grinding his teeth harshly. he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. he felt sadness just kind of wash over him as he tried to make his way to the dormatories.  
     "jack!" vinny stopped singing, and made the girl next to him jump a little. he waved one of his hands and smiled. "hey, over here!"  
     jack snapped his head down to look at the ground. his feet just moved on their own towards the dorms, his hand clutching his bag with vigor. he sped up his pace as vinny yelled after him again. he swung the door open with his free hand, not caring to hold it open for the person behind him.  
     he stopped for a few seconds, and let himself fall against the hallway wall. he didn't exactly cry; he just kind of caught his breath. he didn't know why he was out of breath. he felt a tightness in his chest, a big cloud of anxiety looming over his head. he clutched his knees to his chest, wiping the small tears out of his eyes. a few more people came in and out of the dorms, but after a couple minutes, vinny came in. jack looked up at the person standing at his feet. his guitar was slung around to his back the way it was when they first met. he was wearing a plain black long sleeve and dark pants. he looked like he would be hot in those clothes, but why should jack care?  
     "hey," vinny said in his disgustingly casual tone.  
     jack didn't say anything. he let his eyes fall on his own shoes, ignoring vinny's confused gaze completely.  
     "i wanted you to come listen to me play again," vinny laughed awkwardly, his hands finding his pants pockets. "but i guess you really wanted to get back here and do, well... this."  
     "you had more than enough people listening to you play," jack chewed his lip, his eyes threatening to water again. that came out meaner than it should have, probably.  
     vinny sighed, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. jack looked back at him, and vinny was staring at him with washed-out green eyes. he looked kind of angry, but not really -- somewhere between the lines of deadpan and annoyed. the taller man blinked slowly as he held out his hand to help jack up.  
     jack reluctantly took vinny's hand, letting as much of his weight be pulled up by him as possible. he was surprised he was able to do it with little to no effort, which made jack feel that stupid tightness in his chest again. when he stood, he was just a few inches from vinny's face. the upperclassman smelled like smoke and mint mixed together.  
     "we aren't dating," vinny said matter-of-factly. "i'm allowed to sit next to girls if i want to." vinny didn't move to make the conversation any less cornered. jack felt his face get a little hot from being so close. before jack knew it, vinny placed a hand against the wall next to his head and closed the space between them, touching their lips together feather-lightly. jack's eyes widened as vinny's closed.  
     vinny still tasted the same -- like smoke. jack's whole body tensed as vinny licked his lower lip, trying to deepen the kiss casually. the irishman placed both his hands on vinny's chest and shoved him off of him, almost making the brunet topple backwards.  
     "what?" vinny wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "not okay when you're sober?"  
     jack gritted his teeth. his whole body felt like it was aflame with anger and love, and he had no idea how to sort any of it out. he must have looked pretty angry, because vinny took another step back from him.  
     "you fockin' shithead!" jack yelled, his voice echoing throughout the halls. "you ignore me for a whole fockin' week, then ya come 'ere and try ta kiss me like it's nothin'?!"  
     vinny was still looking uninterested. "i had no way of contacting you," he let his eyes meet jack's, hoping that staring at him would make the smaller man flustered and calm down a little. a few people were gathering around them to see why there was yelling, which did in turn, make jack feel nervous and uneasy.  
     "you coulda asked any number 'a people if it was important to ya!" jack's voice was a little quieter this time, trying not to make a huge federal case of it.  
     vinny sighed, his whole body kind of just slouching. "sorry," he dug his hands in his pockets, fiddling with whatever was in there. he eyed the people around them, who were watching kind of intently. "can we talk about this in private?"  
     jack didn't exactly answer, but vinny gripped his wrist tightly and led him over to the stairs. vinny's grip was stupidly tight. jack followed wordlessly, but he knew that he was going to fucking scream even worse at vinny when they were alone, so it made it not so bad.

     "i don't get you," jack spouted the second vinny closed the door behind him. "does this kinda shit not get to ya?!"  
     taking his guitar off his back, vinny sat on his bed. he swiped a cigarette out from his pocket. before he could even bring the lighter to the end of the cigarette, jack slapped his wrist, making it fall onto the carpeted floor. this earned an extremely annoyed look from vinny, which in some kind of sick sense, made jack feel like he had done something right. to see him so composed all the time was literally sickening.  
     "what the fuck was that for?" vinny looked at him, his brow furrowing. it was unsettling to see vinny actually angry, and jack slightly regretted the action.  
     "talk ta me, please." jack sighed, his shoulders slumping.  
     "about what?" vinny folded his arms over his chest grumpily.  
     "ya know what about!" jack's heavy irish accent made vinny feel the stupid butterflies too, not like he would ever mention it.  
     "yeah," the upperclassman sighed, his eyes flicking to the smaller male who was still standing with his back to the door. "i guess i should stop being hard-to-get,"  
     jack was a little confused by vinny's words, making him instinctively cock his head to the side. he didn't say anything, though. he kept quiet to see what vinny was going to say to explain himself besides the 'i couldn't contact you' shit.  
     vinny took in a deep breath. he let his head flop backwards, gazing at the cieling. "don't laugh at me, please."  
     jack made a noise in agreement.  
     "i don't like myself when i'm sober." vinny looked at jack, who was already staring at him. the eye contact didn't make him feel as anxious as before, though. jack swallowed his spit quietly.  
     "what's tat got ta--"  
     "and i was sure you wouldn't, either." vinny talked over jack, and jack felt his heart sink in his chest a little. it's not like he didn't think about vinny the whole week or anything. not like he was giddy at the thought of them hanging out again sometime. jack honestly had no idea where vinny would get that idiotic idea.  
     "so ya just avoided me? instead 'a tellin' me?" jack was buying into vinny's sob story, and that in itself made him a little irritated. but he couldn't help it.  
     "that's part of why i suck," vinny laughed halfway, his lips barely tugging into a smile. "i'm only bearable when i'm drunk."  
     "i doubt tat," jack sat next to vinny on the bed, a few inches away from touching. just like the night they had met. he didn't think about trying anything this time, though.  
     "how would you know?" vinny frowned a little.  
     "i can find out," jack said. it came out a little, just a little bit too forward. his cheeks turned pink thinking about how suggestive that sounded, but vinny didn't look like he took it that way. he looked so... he was crying. tears were dripping from his face and onto his lap. he didn't even bother to cover his face. his lip started trembling as he let out a few choked sobs from the back of his throat.  
     "you don't fucking want to," vinny finally leaned over and held his head in his hands, his sniffles becoming more audible and wet sounding. "no one does!"  
     jack sat silently. he was always so deeply swayed by other peoples' sadness. he laid a hand on vinny's back, the brunet falling apart on himself. his crying was so audible and deep, it made jack feel a knot tie in his stomach. he rubbed his hand gently over vinny's spine, the motion calming jack more than vinny.  
     vinny wiped his tears, but they were coming faster than he could wipe them away. his sleeves were starting to get soaked. "so i pick up people who d-don't know me... get them-- get them to like me for a n-night," he was trying really hard to stop himself from crying, but it wasn't working at all. all his embarrassment from showing emotion was seeping deep down into his mind. he hadn't talked to anyone about this in years, probably. "so i c-can feel like... someone likes me for real."  
     "i still like you," jack gulped. "i like you a lot,"  
     vinny let in a few shaky breaths, his face red and his eyes bloodshot. his tears were starting to dry now. he reached over to he nightstand to grab a tissue and wipe the rest of them away, his sleeves a little too wet to dry anything. he rolled them up as he bunched up the tissue and threw it into the garbage can near his bed.  
     jack tried to smile as he looked at vinny, who looked like a mess. he reached his hand over to pat vinny's disheveled brown hair, which earned him a noise close to a purr. a shockwave of comfort ran through vinny, that maybe, just maybe, jack actually meant what he said. this naive freshman thinking he's in love.  
     vinny turned to jack, cupping the smaller man's face again. he pressed his lips to the other's, a lot of heat and need intertwined. jack let his arms fall to his sides, the sensation of it making his head swim again. vinny pulled away first, and met his green eyes to blue.  
     "you won't like me in the long run," he gritted his teeth. "that's a promise."  
     "we'll see." jack put his hand on the back of vinny's head, his fingers entangling with the soft brown hair. he pulled vinny back to him for a softer kiss. jack scooched his body closer to vinny, who had idle hands on jack's thighs. jack's heart jumped in his chest. he bit vinny's lower lip lightly, tugging it away from his face. the sensation of pleasure and pain was heavy, sending shocks through vinny's whole body; he let out a soft whine.  
     vinny let one of his hands slip up underneath jack's shirt, the skin-on-skin contact conjuring a jolt of anxiety through jack. he still wasn't used to it -- being touched like that. he pulled away from the kiss to make sure he still had time to breathe.  
     "i don't know if i--" jack stammered, his arms feeling kind of weak. "want to... do this today."  
vinny cocked his head, looking at jack. "is it me?"  
     jack shook his head, looking down at his lap and sighing. "no! no, it's not,"  
     the brunet contemplated for a few seconds. he put his hand on jack's chest, pushing the smaller down onto the bed. there wasn't a lot of force, but it almost knocked the wind out of jack completely. hanging over him, vinny found his neck with his lips, sucking lightly and feeling up and down jack's torso with knowing hands.  
     "vinny, n-no," jack was flustered and aroused, but he just... really did not want to do this right now. not as some kind of make-up thing. he didn't want to be touched like that right now.  
     vinny cupped jack's crotch, squeezing lightly. he was biting into jack's neck now, almost like he was hungry for the physical contact. jack gasped, his hips rocking slightly.  
     jack bit his lower lip as vinny tried to slip his hand into his pants. "i don't want--" he felt vinny touch around the newly-found bite wound on his neck with his tongue. he could feel that he was bleeding, too.  
     "don't touch m-me," jack grunted. vinny broke away from jack's neck, and tried to kiss jack on the lips instead. jack turned his head to reject it, making vinny kiss his cheek on accident instead.  
      as harshly as he could, jack pressed his hands to vinny's chest and shoved him away, making the brunet groan in pain from the force.  
     "i said don't touch me!" jack frowned as much as he could, his arms still slightly weak from the sensation. his whole body said yes, but his brain said 'no, i'm still really fucking pissed at this guy and no amount of crying will change that'.  
     vinny looked bewildered, confused and like a deer in headlights.  
     "do ya not know what 'no' means?!" jack moved over to get up and leave the dorm, picking up his bag and opening the door to go back to his own.  
     "jack, i'm sorry-" vinny sputtered, but before jack responded, he slammed the door behind him. and vinny knew he fucked up even more.


	3. but it's not like it matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh look! they made up! see how long this fuckin lasts

      the weekend was spent just how jack envisioned it -- 15 hours of sleep a night and endless piles of homework. he didn't take into account the feelings of remorse he would have from yelling at vinny. he didn't really take into the account that he would feel sorry for someone who tried to get him to do something he didn't want to do, but he was feeling it and it couldn't be stopped. a part of him wanted to talk to vinny and try to actually figure the guy out, even if it's just a little. they barely knew each other, but jack felt a strange connection with him. like he would be passing up something if he left vinny alone. he wished he didn't have that lingering feeling in the back of his brain. he wanted nothing more than to just call it a day and never talk to vinny again, because honestly, he was proving to be more trouble than he was worth.   
      sunday night rolled around, and a bunch of kids were coming back to their dorms to continue on in the school week. a lot of them were loud and wasted, some of them just desperately wanted to go to bed. mark was one of those people -- he had been out of town for the weekend, and was finally tiptoeing himself into his and jack's dorm at 8pm on a sunday night.   
      mark sighed as he got into the room, kicking his shoes off and letting himself land on his bed. he didn't exactly acknowledge jack; he knew better than to bother him when he was working, anyway.  
      "did ya have fun?" jack said, a smile creeping onto his face. he turned in his computer chair to look at his friend, who was sprawled out and spent on his bed. he didn't look drunk or like he had been partying that much; he looked genuinely exhausted. jack kind of felt bad for him.   
      a small laugh accompanied mark's voice, "yeah. didn't exactly party, that isn't my thing and you know that." he paused for a second, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "what'd you do while i was gone?"   
      jack tapped his pencil to his lip, thinking about whether or not he should mention vinny to mark. on one hand, he was always honest with his friend, but on the other hand, he didn't know if this was the kind of thing to be brutally honest about. he decided to do it anyway; he knew mark wouldn't think lowly of him even if he wiped out the entire human race.  
      the irishman grunted lowly, clearing his throat. "a lot of schoolwork,"   
      mark nodded. "that's it?"   
      "not exactly," jack fumbled on his words a tiny bit, trying to recall all of the details that weren't sexual. "i met a dude at a party last week."  
      "last week, hm," mark perched himself on his elbows, his hair hanging in his face. he desperately needed a haircut. "any more to that story?"   
      jack sighed, not exactly sure if he wanted to let all of it out yet. but he decided that it would be for the best if he did. "yeah, actually." he set his pencil down on his desk and crossed his legs. "we met at tat party last week, and well-- we hit it off pretty well, ya know, as guys do."   
      mark grinned a little bit, his eyes crinkling when he did. "you can tell me all the details, jack."   
      smiling a little bit, jack nodded. "he played a song fer me on his guitar. he was really good-lookin', at least i think so. good at singin'. we talked fer a little bit, then he told me he liked me. not sure in what sense he meant, now tat i look back at it. we got a little, well... i'd rather not tell ya. i'm sure ya get the point."  
      "i get you," mark sat up more straight this time. "have you guys talked since then? or was it a one-night thing?"   
      "we talked friday," jack bit his lip, feeling a small wave of affection run through him thinking about it. "he wanted me ta listen ta him play again, but he was surrounded by girls so i decided ta leave. he kissed me and apologized fer not talkin' to me for a week. started cryin' about how i wouldn't like him sober er somethin'. we kissed again, then he touched me too far and i got upset. he apologized as i was leavin', but i was fockin' pissed so i wasn't havin' any of it."   
      mark made a noise of agreement. "so do you like the guy?"   
      "yeah," jack sighed, knowing that he was a little too deep into this to just not talk to vinny again. he folded his arms across his chest, gripping himself a little tight. "been thinkin' about him all week."   
      "let him apologize," mark said, his voice was softer than it usually was. "give him one more try to prove that he's being serious with you. if he messes up, drop him like you guys never met."   
      "do ya think that'll work?" jack scratched his beard.   
      "it's worth a shot if you like him, right?" mark smiled his reassuring smile. "go talk to him if you feel like it's what you need."   
      jack nodded, a knot tying in his chest. he knew that if he didn't try to talk things out, he would just keep himself secluded from reality forever. that was his coping mechanism for some strange reason.  
      "thanks mark," jack smiled halfway at his friend, who had since then plopped himself down again. jack decided that he should go talk to vinny. his emotions felt like a whirlwind and he would do anything to get them to stop. 

 

      jack stood outside of vinny's dorm, a little embarrassed that he remembered the dorm number. he heard muffled sounds of a couple guitars being played; not exactly in unison, but together nonetheless. in retrospect, he felt like he was ready to talk to vinny, but he was still endlessly angry at him still. it was a strange mixture of hot and cold -- vinny made his blood boil but also made shivers of ice cold run up and down his spine.   
      without thinking, he raised his hand to knock on the door. his knocks were gentle, but he heard someone shuffle inside of the room to get up and get the door.   
      the person who answered the door wasn't vinny. it was someone else completely. he had long brown hair and scruffy facial hair. his eyes were a dull blue. he was dressed in a black shirt and pajama bottoms, and he was holding the neck of an electric guitar in his right hand.  
      "can i help you?" his voice was deep and a little bit gruff. it was tinged with an accent that jack couldn't pin.  
      "who is it?" jack heard vinny call from behind the long-haired guy. peering past his shoulder, jack could see vinny laying on his back with his guitar on his stomach and his hands loosely strumming it.   
      "is vinny here?" jack asked, a nervous smirk on his lips.   
      "jack?" vinny's voice influxed up, sounding slightly excited. "joel, move."   
      vinny shoved past joel and stood in front of him to greet jack, which earned a "what the hell" from his dorm mate. instinctively, vinny held his arms out to give jack a hug. he recoporitated nervously, resting his head on vinny's shoulder. he saw joel watch in confusion.   
      "can i ask what the fuck is going on here?" joel's tone wasn't angry, he sounded genuinely confused. vinny turned to look at his friend, who had a slight smile on his face. vinny shook his head a little.   
      "this is that guy i was telling you about," vinny answered. jack felt his chest get tight. the thought of vinny telling someone about him made him... feel butterflies. he felt stupid for feeling that way, though.   
      "alright," joel nodded, moving to go sit on his bed again. "i won't bother,"   
      vinny looked back at jack, who must have looked confused, because vinny made the same expression back at him. he pushed jack back a little bit out of the dorm. "we can go talk outside." 

 

      lighting up a cigarette, vinny sat down at the bench facing the fountain. no one was outside. it was a little breezy; jack could tell, because he kept getting lungfuls of smoke. they sat next to each other in the quiet night time air, a dim footlamp lighting the space between them. the atmosphere around vinny still making jack feel slightly anxious.  
      "it's weird not having my guitar with me," vinny broke the silence as he sucked in a deep chestful of toxic smoke. he looked over at jack, who was looking straightfoward and at the fountain, twiddling his thumbs. he felt a little tinge of regret coming here to talk to vinny -- he knew that he would be his distant and detached self, and nothing would get resolved.  
      "i'm sorry, by the way." vinny leaned back, his cigarette resting in between his index and middle finger. "i'm really sorry about what i did."   
      jack looked over at him, blue eyes meeting green. the look in vinny's eyes looked disgustingly genuine, and he knew that he would not have it in himself to turn him down. not now, anyway.  
      "i'm sorry fer yelling at ya," jack slumped back, snapping his vision back at the sky. he loved looking at the sky when it was dark. the more he thought about it, the more romantic the situation at hand became. two people alone underneath the stars and moonlight. it made the hopeless romantic inside of jack burst with joy.  
      vinny laughed a little. "it was well deserved." he threw his cigarette in the fountain, making a small hissing sizzle. vinny's body language was also a little bit tense. he didn't look as relaxed as he usually did, which threw jack off a great deal. was it possible all this was bothering them both?  
      "why did ya try to touch me?" jack asked, his question sounding like venom to vinny. he knew it wasn't badly natured, but the question felt like a smoldering knife to the chest.  
      vinny folded his calves over each other, his hands folding in his lap. "what i said to you the other day was all true. the fact that you wouldn't like me sober and such."  
      jack nodded and made an approving grunt. "yeah,"   
      "i tried to prove that true to you in some weird sense, i guess." vinny bowed his head, looking disappointed in himself. "i knew that if you continued talking to me you would find out that i'm not cool at all. so i tried to make you hate me. if that makes sense."   
      sighing, jack placed his hand on vinny's thigh. "i don't fockin' care if you're cool or not, vinny." vinny's eyes flicked up to look at jack, who has a wide smile on his face. "i will like ya anyway."   
      vinny's cheeks got a little red. he wasn't usually the one getting flustered, and it made jack's chest feel aflame.   
      "here," vinny reached behind himself and pulled a pen out of his pocket. he gripped jack's pale forearm and clicked the pen loudly. he started writing numbers. "you don't have my phone number."   
      the sensation of it was ticklish, and vinny's slightly sweaty hand on his arm made the blood rush to his head. any contact from vinny felt like fire. he really craved it, and as stupid as it sounds, he missed it.   
      when vinny was done writing, he clicked the pen and stuffed it back in his pocket. "so you don't have to keep coming to my dorm."   
      "what if i want to?" jack looked at vinny, his face flushing a little bit. he knew how forward that sounded, but he didn't care enough to try and hide behind himself anymore. he was hoping in the back of his mind that it would prompt something. and sure enough, it did.  
      vinny leaned into jack, their lips meeting gently. vinny moved his arm to caress jack's shoulders. his grip was a lot lighter than it usually was, almost like he was afraid to touch jack. it made a shiver run all the way through the irishman's spine. instinctively, he put his hand in vinny's long brown hair and gripped lightly. vinny let out a loud groan of pleasure, making jack gasp in a chestful of air. he pulled back and looked at vinny with an interrogating expression, the upperclassman looking flustered already.  
      "i like having my hair pulled," vinny said, licking his lower lip. "i'll keep it down."  
      jack met vinny with tongue this time, first licking vinny's soft lips, then finding the other's tongue. their kiss was making wet sounds, and jack felt like he was practically drooling. he let his fingers grip vinny's hair, pulling away from his scalp a little bit. vinny made a lower sound this time, the mewl sending an electric shock all the way through jack's body. he pulled away to breath for a second, and returned himself, placing a light nibble on vinny's lower lip. vinny let his hand travel down jack's spine lightly, edging its way to the small of his back. pulling away, a string of spit connected their mouths together still.   
      they exchanged small glances and heavy breaths, and jack wiped his mouth with his free hand. he kept his hand in vinny's hair, secretly enjoying how flustered and excited it made the brunet. he placed another peck on vinny's lips, smiling underneath the other man's kiss.   
      "i don't think we should do this here," vinny said matter-of-factly. "unless..."  
      "no," jack looked at vinny's green eyes, a smile stretching across his lips. jack fucking loved when vinny smiled.   
      "thought so," vinny laughed, a high pitched sound similar to windchimes. it made jack laugh too, and before they knew it the sound of their laughter drowned out any sound of the dorms behind them.   
      "if we ever, you know, do this again," vinny said, his voice unsure for once in his life. "i want to make it up to you."   
      letting his hand fall from vinny's hair, jack's eyes widened. his face felt like it was scorching. the thought of that made his heart jump in his chest, that and the non-chalant look on vinny's face that accompanied.  
      not adding anything else to it, vinny stood up and stretched his legs, making a small grunt. he held his hand out for jack to grab. "class in the morning, jack."   
      jack nodded, his chest still feeling like it had a weight on it. he grabbed vinny's hand, pulling himself to stand.   
      "call me sometime," vinny smiled, a genuine smile. he took jack's hand to his lips, kissing the back of his hand. jack smiled instinctively, the action making him jump on the inside, but on the outside, he laughed deeply.


	4. because he loves you anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:-)

     "a movie?" jack's eyes lit up, looking at vinny like he had stars in his eyes. vinny smirked out of the side of his mouth at him, and he'd be damned if that little irish dude didn't melt his heart when he got excited like that.  
     "yeah," vinny's flat tone rang out with a strange comparison to jack's exuberant one. it's not like he wasn't excited about it. he definitely fucking was. who wouldn't be excited about going to a movie with a hot underclassman? and the absolute promise of getting laid? he's stoked.  
     jack hopped off the bed and did a small jump, throwing his arms into the air. he was way too excited, as always. "what are we seein' vinny?"  
     vinny took the cigarette from his lips, letting his arms fall to the side. he reached in his pocket, feeling around his money and keys and eventually landing on a few condoms. why not bring three? he's feeling festive.  
     "whatever you want." vinny flashed him a smile, and jack smiled back.  
     "hmmm..." the irishman put his hand to his chin and shifted his weight, thinking. "anything reeeaaally bad out right now?"  
     "you wanna see a bad movie?" vinny asked.  
     "t'ey are funny sometimes!" jack rested his hands on his hips, protesting.  
     "uh-huh," vinny grinned, bringing his cigarette to his lips again. he leaned back on his arm, looking at jack. "you want me to pay 20 dollars for us to see a bad film."  
     "well we don't gotta--"  
     "you were gonna make a move on me, huh?" vinny smiled even wider when jack stiffened up and his face got red. "that's why people go see bad movies, you know."  
     jack didn't say anything, he waved his arms at vinny, completely embarrassed.  
     vinny stood and put out his cigarette in the ashtray by his bed. he stepped over to jack, putting his hands on the smaller man's waist. jack got even more stiff when vinny leaned over his shoulder to his ear. "if you wanted to touch me," he whispered, his voice soft. "you could just ask."  
     jack let out a deep breath, some sort of mix between a breathy laughter and sigh. vinny pulled back to look at him, his face almost deadpan but with a slight simper. "now really, what movie is it that you want to see?"  
     the smaller man put his arms over vinny's shoulders nonchalantly, biting his lip in thought. "hmm..." vinny felt his chest get tight looking at jack, and he rolled his eyes back slightly trying to push it back in his mind. surprisingly, jack didn't notice.  
     "somethin' scary!" jack blurted, startling vinny and causing him to take a small step back. jack snickered, rocking back on his feet with amusment. "didn't mean ta scare ya!"  
     when he regained himself, vinny nodded at jack, his eyes glinting. "anything for you." 

 

     when they finally got to the movies and found seats, they were super fucking late. but neither of them really cared about the movie. well, jack did. he was super excited about seeing "super slasher 8" or something, and vinny went along with it. they could go on a date inside of a port-o-potty and he would still love every second of it.  
     when they settled inside the seats, the movie was already started. the theater was completely empty, which wasn't surprising. jack insisted on getting the biggest bucket of popcorn, and vinny happily whipped out the 8 dollars for the damn thing.  
     "are ya still sure i don't gotta pay ya back? t'is was really expensive," jack shoved some popcorn in his mouth, not even caring about the movie yet.  
     "mhm," vinny hummed, looking over at jack, his face illuminated by the dim light of the movie. "just save some room for dinner."  
     jack's eyes widened a little bit. "dinner?"  
     "yes, dinner." vinny smiled back at the underclassman. "why wouldn't i take you out to eat?"  
     "t'at's so much money ta spend on one person," jack looked down at the popcorn, shifting his feet a little bit. "ya already spent so much."  
     "and?" vinny put his feet up on the back of seat in front of him, crossing his legs. "i promised." which is true, he did. he promised he would make it up to jack for acting like a dick. he didn't really care how much it costed.  
     jack knew that there was no real point in arguing with vinny about it, so he accepted the pampering. 

 

     the movie really, really, fucking sucked. jack fell asleep halfway through the thing, leaving vinny to be bored as hell watching it. he didn't even bring his phone. he wanted jack to be the focus of the night, strictly. so he had to watch some mary sue murderer guy gone crazy off a bunch of teenagers, which was about as fun as it sounded.  
     "jack," vinny shook his shoulder a little bit, shaking jack awake. "the movie is over."  
     jack's eyes fluttered open, his body aching from falling asleep in such a weird position. his eyes stuttered to stay open as he stretched. he was suddenly aware of how disgusting he must have looked just then. he felt the dried spit on his cheek, and his hair was all ruffled up from sleeping on vinny's shoulder. he made a noticeable attempt to wipe his face and comb his fingers through his hair, which made vinny snicker.  
     "i've always thought you were cute while you slept."  
     his cheeks flushing, jack sat up straighter. he stretched his legs as much as he could in the small confinment of movie seating. vinny had his arm around jack's shoulder, which made jack feel happy but also a little anxious.  
     "how long did i sleep?" jack inquired. he figured it must have been a long time, because he was fucking drooling for god's sake. vinny raised an eyebrow and leaned his head to the side a little bit.  
     "about an hour. heard you snoring, too." vinny smiled at him.  
     jack felt a tinge of embarrassment coarse through his veins. he covered his eyes, sighing in humiliation. "ugh, no way..."  
     "i'm kidding." the upperclassman leaned in to kiss jack on his cheek. it was chaste and small, but it made fire run all the way through jack's body. he never got tired of that feeling.  
     vinny shifted himself, pulling his arm back and reaching into his pocket for his phone. stupidly, he realized he only had a shit ton of money and condoms in there. the crinkling sound make jack come to his senses more, and when he realized what it was, he gave vinny a smug look.  
     "and ye were acusin' me of wantin' to get some," jack smiled out of the corner of his mouth. it was vinny's turn to feel embarrassed now. he scratched his stubble, not saying anything.  
     the movie credits ended and the lights undimmed; it took a little bit for both of them to adjust. a janitor came in to start cleaning, but turned back with a slight look of embarrassment when he only saw jack and vinny sitting grossly close to each other.  
     jack huffed, still very tired, but not wanting this time with vinny to end. "do we hav'ta get dinner?"  
     "do you not want to eat?" vinny asked, genuinely curious and completely oblivious.  
     "i wanna do somet'in else..." jack put his hand on vinny's thigh, clawing his nails into his pants slightly. vinny put his hand atop jack's, curling his fingers around it.  
     "me too," vinny admitted. "but... i'm starving."  
     "can't ya get some take out?" jack asked, groaning a little bit in impatience.  
     "i wanted us to go somewhere nice." vinny interlaced his fingers with jack's, his palm slightly sweaty. "i promised i would make it up to you,"  
     jack nodded, smiling at vinny. "we can save ta fancy dinner fer another night," he got closer to vinny's face, to the point that he could smell his cologne and feel his breath. "t'night i wanna..."  
     he didn't have to finish his sentence, because vinny knew what he meant. his heart beat faster at the thought of it. because it be their first time actually, you know, having sex. they've done things in the past but, never actually done it. it made vinny slightly anxious. he has had sex with people in the past, dudes too, but he wanted it to be special for jack. he had no idea how many dudes jack had been with, and by the looks of him, he probably had chicks crawling all over him, too. which didn't off-put vinny really. it made him slightly jealous.  
     standing, vinny stretched his arms, trying not to think of the shitty movie they just watched. jack followed in suit. walking down the steps always felt strange after a movie, kind of dream-like almost. vinny felt a little weak in the knees. could be anticipation, could be anxiety, could be euphoria.  
     jack followed closely behind him as he always did. when they got out of the theater, the lights were bright as hell and gave jack a slight headache.  
     "so," vinny vocalized, breaking the slight silence. his strides were wide, and he waited until he was outside of the theater to continue on himself. "it's back to my dorm, then?"  
     jack shifted his weight a little bit, looking around for any stray people standing. when he didn't find any, he got close to vinny, looking into his deep green eyes underneath the dim lights.  
     "i was thinkin' of doin' somethin," his voice was growly and deep -- almost a whisper, but not quite. vinny tensed up slightly in anticipation, becoming more nervous and unsure of himself.  
     "yeah?" vinny kept his composure though, not letting himself crack in front of jack. he would probably think he was such a loser if he knew how much of a trembling mess his upperclassman was.  
     "mhmm," jack prolonged his hum. added on to his deep and suggestive tone, it made vinny feel light headed. "let's get back to ta car."  
     vinny was slightly confused. he pressed the unlock button, his car beeping and flashing it's headlights and brakelights. he didn't really need to do that, since it was one of the only cars in the parking lot. it was super fucking late after all.  
     vinny got in the driver's seat, and jack followed after, getting into the passenger seat. when the upperclassman went to start the car, jack put his hand on vinny's wrist.  
     confused as hell, vinny looked at jack. he had the neediest expression on his face, like a starving cat left out in the rain overnight. he felt his stomach tie in a knot with anxiety and bewilderment. "what, jack?"  
     "i wanted ta ask ya," jack's voice was a whisper, which was weird to hear from him, since he was always so loud. he let go of vinny's wrist and let his hand wander down to his thigh and inward, almost touching his crotch. "could we... do it here?"  
     "at the movies?" vinny asked, almost laughing. "i don't think that's a good idea."  
     "no," jack added. he swallowed his spit, the words almost paining him with how embarrassing they were. "i wan'ta do it here."  
     when he realized what jack meant, vinny blinked a couple times. "in... the car?" vinny wasn't opposed to it, but he was completely at a loss as to why, of all places to have sex for the first time, jack wanted to do it in the back of a toyota.  
     "yeah." jack's tone perked up as he pulled a tiny bottle of lube out of his front pocket. he was expectant, to understate it. vinny looked behind him, and when he saw no one through the back window, he felt slighlty less anxious about it.  
     vinny leaned his head back onto the headrest. "you are something," he smiled slightly. "i'd be lying if i said that idea didn't turn me on."  
     jack grinned, almost cheesy. without saying anything further, he climbed over the console and into the back seat of the car; it had a lot more space than he thought it did, which was good. "get back here an' kiss me."  
     doing what he was told, vinny opened the door and climbed out, and got in through the same side of the car through the back door this time. jack frowned a little, jokingly. "lame."  
     "i don't want to bust my nuts on the stick shift." vinny smiled. it roused a small laugh from jack. he would have laughed harder if it weren't for the atmosphere. he felt hungry almost, like he needed vinny to touch him right now. he didn't know why.  
     jack didn't say much after that. he scooched over and put his hand on the back of vinny's neck, the larger man sighing a deep sigh. he had been waiting forever to touch jack again. it had only been a week since they last kissed, like, actually kissed. vinny fucking needed it. he pressed his face in for the kill, the kiss harsh and packed with fire. jack was taken aback, but didn't pull away. instead he pressed in equally as hard, almost feeling like he was crushing vinny. they wasted no time prodding each other's bodies with idle hands. jack was tugging the waistband of vinny's jeans -- vinny was gripping the bottom of jack's shirt, lifting it up slightly. he could feel the hair from jack's happy trail grazing the back of his hand.  
     jack pulled away from vinny, his hands falling on the task of unbuttoning the upperclassman's jeans. his hands were trembling almost. he was so ready for this it was obscene. vinny traded tasks, pulling jacks shirt up. when jack was done, he lifted up his arms and pulled it off of his body, his pale skin looking like heaven to vinny. he wasted no time marking it with his lips; he placed heavy and wet kisses on jack's neck, moving down to his collarbone and reaching his nipples. vinny was never huge on having his own nipples toyed with, but it roused a deep groan from jack, his back dipping and his hand finding its way to his mouth to cover up the sound.  
     smiling a little bit, vinny pressed his tongue flat on jack's nipple, grasping the small of his back and pulling his body on top of his lap. jack's legs spread open as he straddled vinny, and it was so obvious jack was hard already. his pants were so fucking tight, it was impossible not to see it. vinny pulled back and pinched one of jack's nipples as he kissed him again, the sound coming out of him resonating in the dark and cramped space of the sedan. it made vinny's blood boil, hearing jack make sounds like that. he slid his tongue into the other's mouth, the wet kissing sounds that would normally sound gross making jack grind into vinny's lap and torso. he gyrated his body with a distinct rhythm, his crotch catching friction on vinny's stomach. vinny was getting some faint stimulation from it too, and he could feel his breathing become slightly heavier and more gruff.  
     subconsciously, jack's free hand found its way to vinny's deep chocolate hair, tugging a little bit on purpose to rile him up; and it did just that. he let out a throaty whine in response, the sensation trailing all the way down from his head to his fingertips. it almost felt like a shiver all the way through him. jack smiled a little as he pulled away from vinny, spit trailing a little bit, but he didn't care. they locked eyes for a couple seconds, the silence not quite silence -- it was filled with heavy breathing and thudding heartbeats.  
     "i love you," vinny put his hands on jack's face, feeling the heat of his cheeks fully on his palms. it felt blazing hot inside the car. jack couldn't help but smiling really wide. he felt a shroud of comfort and warmth wash over him. it felt so fucking heavenly; his hands felt weak. hell, his whole body felt weak.  
     "i love ye, too." their lips met again, sparks clouding jack's vision. his eyes slid shut. this kiss was different -- it was soft, it had a deeper passion behind it. it had warmth. it had less need and more affection. vinny let his hands fall from jack's face to grip his thin hips, pulling him even closer. their chests were touching now. vinny's chest was heaving, and his heart was thudding with anticipation and nervousness. jack felt it, and it was overwhelmingly endearing. vinny was feeling this just as much as he was.  
     without warning, jack backed up a little bit and slid his hand down vinny's pants. he lightly traced the clothed outline of his dick with a loose finger, making vinny gasp. the sudden sensation was intense; burning, almost. he rocked his hips into it, his body crawling with hunger and need for the feeling. the underclassman definitely picked up on that, and he peeled back the waistband of vinny's boxers, curling his fingers against his skin. jack's stomach jumped at the feeling of touching vinny there. he hadn't ever been able to return the favor of when they first met. needless to say, he had been thinking about touching vinny like this ever since they met.  
     taking his hands out of his pants, jack crawled off of vinny's lap, and got on his knees next to him, dipping his head down to where his chin was rest on vinny's thigh. vinny knew what jack was going to do, and he didn't think he was mentally prepared. he had been sucked off before. he's not worried about cumming too early. but with jack, jesus, it will be hard. vinny could feel his hands trembling.  
     jack's eyes flicked up and met vinny's. "i've never done t'is before," he admitted. vinny was a little surprised by that, to say the least. he looked like the kind of guy who got around.  
     "been with only girls?" vinny smiled a little bit, a small laugh escaping him.  
     "uh," jack stammered. he evaded vinny's eyes, not saying anything to reply. vinny wasn't stupid -- he knew what that meant.  
     "you're a virgin?" the upperclassman asked. that was unexpected, to say the least. his tone was not bitter or judgemental. it was soft, actually. gentle and nicely inquiring. jack nodded, his face flushing a little.  
     "don't worry, jack." vinny put his hands in his soft and freshly dyed green hair, his fingers running through it like silk. "if you don't want to--"  
     jack shook his head vigorously. "no, no, i really want ta do t's with ya. i... really do."  
     vinny nodded, a small glint in his eyes. the light that was coming through the windows was miniscule. it was a soft yellow light from the streetlamp a few parking spaces away from them. the light made everything washed with its soft glow. it was hard to see, but they could see each other well enough, so it didn't matter.  
     his fingers dipped underneath vinny's jeans' waistband, tugging them downward. vinny helped, lifting himself up a little and tugging them down to his knees, and eventually shook them off his ankles. jack took a deep breath, feeling the bulge in vinny's boxers with his fingers again. the softness of his touch was too tantalizing for vinny's taste, but he didn't want to rush him. he wanted to keep his promise.  
     finally cutting to the chase, jack pulled vinny's boxers down, revealing his almost completely hard dick. vinny was still a little bit anxious, but he wasn't ashamed of himself. he had been naked in front of people way too many times for that. jack seemed a little taken aback.  
     he ended up groaning. "yer so fockin' hot, vinny. everywhere." jack flicked his eyes up to vinny, who looked slightly smug. he didn't reply, just tightened his grip in jack's hair. the first touch of jack's tongue was already way too fucking pickling hot and wet, it felt disgustingly salacious. a deep, harsh moan fell from his lips, his head tipping back on the car seat. jack knew at least a little bit of what to do; he'd had vinny do the same to him the night they met. they say you learn by doing.  
     after a few more hard and long trails of his tongue, jack took vinny's dick into his mouth halfway, his spit dripping almost. vinny's breathing was irregular and labored as he tried to supress any kind of gross indelicate sounds that might escape. jack stroked what he couldn't fit in his mouth, his spit providing more than enough lubrication. his pace was already fast and without a rhythym. vinny's hand subconciously found jack's hair, a slight grip but nothing intense. jack's tongue was making some really gross sounds -- all of them making vinny grit his teeth to keep from making any noise.  
     jack pulled away for a few seconds, catching his breath a little bit. he swallowed his spit, then dipped down again. he took as much of vinny inside of his mouth as he could without choking himself. vinny made an airless sound; almost like he was out of breath. he trailed it with a soft utter of "fuuuck." jack dragged his tongue up, laying it flat against the side of vinny's dick. he was tantalizingly slow with it. vinny clenched his jaw, looking down at the green haired man with so much lust it was disgusting. he could feel the fire in his stomach, and he knew what was going to come. literally.  
     "jack," vinny groaned, his fingers curling in the tuft of the underclassman's hair. "if you keep--" jack responded with quickening his pace a little bit, taking vinny back into his mouth and flicking his tongue in ways he should not be allowed to do. vinny huffed. he gripped jack's hair and pulled him up and off of him a little bit. confused, jack flicked his eyes up at vinny with a questioning look.  
     vinny swallowed when he saw what jack looked like. he had spit and what looked like precum dripping from his pink lips; his face was flushed a deep red color and his eyes were drenched in the look of yearning. "i want to... actually," scratching his beard, vinny evaded jack's gaze. "i want to be in you."  
     jack nodded, completely understanding. wordlessly, jack sat up on his knees and leaned to grab the lube from the console. vinny reached down and rustled around his crumpled up pants pockets and yanked out one of the three condoms he had, holding it between the tips of his middle and index finger. jack handed vinny the lube without hesitation, and started unbuttoning his pants. he wriggled out of them with a little bit of struggle since they were so damn tight. when he was stripped down to his boxers, he sighed a little bit. he looked at vinny with unease.  
     "i'm nervous." jack stated the obvious. his accent was stronger right then, probably because he was tired and anxious. vinny found it unbelievably cute.  
     vinny leaned into him to give him a small kiss, giving a reassuring hum. "i won't hurt you. it's okay." jack smiled a little bit. it was tiny, but it was enough to make vinny feel a little better. "i need to prep you," vinny stated flatly, opening the cap of the lube and rubbing it between his few forefingers.  
     jack pulled his boxers down, kicking them off his ankles and on top of vinny's pants. he felt vinny's eyes on him, and it didn't make him feel wrong. it almost felt right. like it was meant to be like this, maybe. jack moved to straddle vinny again, spreading his legs out on either side a little bit more this time. vinny reached around and underneath him, prodding until he found jack's ass.  
     "are you ready?" vinny's green eyes met jack's blue, and jack gave an assuring nod.  
     vinny dipped one of his fingers inside of jack, which felt like fire inside of him. jack was so hot inside, it was really lewd to think about. vinny got his index finger all the way inside, slowly pulling in and out with wet slopping sounds. jack was already feeling it, his mouth was slightly agape. his hands found vinny's shoulders, lightly gripping the fabric of his grey shirt. as was vinny sliding his middle finger in too, jack hissed a little.  
     "did that hurt?" vinny asked, stopping for a second. jack shook his head.  
     "it feels--" jack breathed out heavily. "ugh. it feels fockin' good,"  
     vinny took that as invitation to get a little harder. he scissored his fingers a little bit inside of jack, which made the smaller man's frame buckle and his nails dig into vinny's shoulders. his breathing was already heavy at this point, and it turned vinny on like it was it's job. jack always got that low growl when he was feeling it, and he could never find a way to shut himself up or hide it. so he let it out with full force.  
     the third finger felt kind of tight, but it didn't hurt jack. the pressure was foreign and felt fucking incredible. he could feel his nails digging a little too deep into vinny's flesh, and vinny felt that too, but the slight pain gave him a headrush. the pace of vinny's fingers was kind of quick, but nothing dramatic. he spread his fingers in and out, and everytime he went back in jack gasped or groaned. it was literal hell for vinny in the orgasm department, since he had almost climaxed; he felt like he would cum all over jack if he didn't shut up. but the masochistic side of him wanted jack to be as loud as possible just to rile himself up.  
     jack bit his lip as he locked eyes with vinny; it made his heart beat like fuck. the look on his face was pure desire, like he was about to do something he would inevitably regret. "fuck me, vinny."  
     vinny felt a small flush on his cheeks, but he obliged, unwrapping the condom wrapper and rolling it onto himself. he wasted no time -- with jack basically gripping his shoulders for dear life, how could he? jack lifted up his hips a little bit as vinny popped the cap of the lube and put a little bit more on himself, which made jack snicker a little bit. it was a low sound; filled with lust and smite. "playin' it a lil safe?" jack was talking way over his head.  
     "i'm not going to hurt you," vinny said, legitmate care in his tone.  
     "ya aren't gonna," jack got close to vinny's face. he reached back behind his body, position vinny in on himself, putting only his head inside. he bit his lip, which was already a little sore from doing it so much before. "be rough if ye wanna." his voice was on the tail end of a moan, and it shot through vinny like electric.  
     jack lowered his hips until vinny was all the way inside. jack adjusted to it before he started moving again, his head thrown back and his toes curling. he started out with a bit of a fast pace. it was such a weird sensation, and jack had never felt anything like it. hell, he thought he was straight before he met vinny. his whole lower body felt like pure heat. he was painfully hard; his dick was catching friction on the rumpled fabric of vinny's t-shirt. it already felt like too much.  
     vinny's hands were on jack's hips tightly, guiding him as he moved up and down. and before he knew it, jack had an immediate hand in his hair, gripping like he would a handle. vinny could feel himself building up again like he had before, and he internally chastised himself because no, he couldn't just cum here, not the first time he got to have sex with jack. how fucking embarrassing. jack pulled outward from vinny's scalp, rifling up a moan from vinny that almost echoed in the car. he bit the inside of his cheek, almost ashamed of the sound he just made.  
     "b-be loud..." jack managed to stifle through his own gasping and fretting, "yer fockin'-- makin me so horny," he started to go a little bit faster, vinny moving his hips a little bit too. the sounds they were making echoed in the dark area of the car; they were loud and it make an even shade of pink spread over vinny's face. he has had sex before, but just... something about jack made it all so much more intense. he felt it more, felt every slight jerk and moan build up a pile in the pit of his chest and stomach.  
     leaning in for a kiss, jack slowed down a little bit, making the pace deeper and harder. the kiss was heavy; jack bit vinny's lower lip, pulling a tuft of his hair at the same time to see what kind of noise he would make. the noise he did make was audile to say the very fucking least -- he groaned into jack's mouth, his eyes sliding shut and his lips sputtering obscenities. "fuck, jack,"  
     the sound jack made was just short of a laugh, it was breathy and laced with impatience. his whole body was becoming spent from how hard he was moving on vinny. jack could feel he was coming close to climax, and he knew that vinny was almost there, too. jack let his hand other hand travel from vinny's shoulder and rested his fingers inside of his mouth, the action making vinny whine.  
     one particular lowering of the hips, jack's fingers curled inside of vinny's mouth, pressing down on his jaw and tongue with vigor. "holy fockin'--" he looked at vinny with wide eyes, his forehead getting a thin film of sweat. "do that shit again."  
     vinny dug his nails into jack's bare hips, pulling him down again. jack let out a loud growly "fuck me there," making vinny bite down on jack's fingers a little. it didn't bother him in the slightest; actually, vinny was pretty sure jack was getting off on it. in return, vinny took one of his hands off of jack's hip and started to jerk him, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. jack couldn't even make noise; the sounds that came out were little squeaks. vinny was pretty sure he was hitting his prostate, and jack was certain he was. it felt like he was going to explode.  
     "jack," vinny's speech was slurred and muffled from the smaller man's fingers. "i'm gonna cum."  
     he didn't really reply, just with a low huff. he pulled vinny closer, resting his head on his shoulder. "me-- me too," the second jack replied, vinny leaned his head back and felt the cum on the hand that was jerking him. jack was still moving, though, making sounds nothing short of audible. they almost echoed in the small space.  
     vinny's nails dug into jack's bare skin, almost to the point of drawing blood. the warmness inside of jack made vinny bite down on his fingers. he let out a low groan as he let himself go; his hand falling from vinny's mouth and finding his chest. they sat intertwined with each other for a while, vinny's head still swimming, and jack still coming down from his orgasm high.  
     jack was the first to break the silence. he was laughing, his voice loud and clear. vinny's eyes opened, looking him with a slight bewilderment. "was it that bad?"  
     the underclassman's laughter picked up a little bit, his eyes watering at the corners. he was still out of breath, so his laughter was slow and breathy. when it slowed down a little bit, jack sighed heavily. "no," the smile on his face was genuine.  
     "what, then?" vinny asked, still heaving.  
     "i love ya." jack leaned in to kiss vinny on the lips, the fluttering in his chest feeling like a never ending storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NICE NICE NICE NICE!


End file.
